Lyra Potter and the Beginning of a New Era
by Cyotneuth
Summary: Lyra was just a young child when her story began, but a mature, intelligent and sneaky one. No one was truly prepared for her, she wasn't what they expected their Girl Who Lived to be, not their Gryffindor Golden Girl. No, they were due for a rude awakening because she was going to be GREAT and establish a new era where she'll be the ruler of them all. Fem/Dark/Slytherin/Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** This is the first story that I have ever published so I'll just ask of you to not be too mean, but I have absolutely no problem with critics, more exactly I'll be happy if someone have anything to say about it, but just formulate it in a way that's not to harsh, please ^^

Another thing, English is not my maternal language, to be honest I'm French, so I deeply apologies if I make some mistakes in my writing, be my guest and tell me I'll make sure to correct it.

I do not own Harry Potter even if that would be awesome

Now, on the story

* * *

PROLOGUE

In a quiet district of Surrey's suburb, Little Whinging, a nearly 9 years old girl was waiting for the day where she would be able to leave this hellhole and her so-calling « family ».

For years, she wished for someone, anyone, whether it was a long lost relative, a friend of her parents or even a perfect stranger, to come to her help. That this person would take her away, far away from her uncle, aunt and pig of a cousin. Unfortunately, the more time came to pass, the more she lost hope that this day would ever come.

It wasn't as if the young child never tried to tell what was truly happening in 4 Privet Drive when the doors were closed and no one could see. No, of course no, but nobody believed her and she had to thanks her _dear_ family for that. Indeed, they described her as "disrupted", "a violent child", that she "didn't have all her head" and that she had "a vivid imagination but didn't know the difference between fiction and reality". No need to say that no one listened to her. The few people who listened to her promised to help her, and she trusted them, _oh how she trusted them! Stupid childish naivety_. Yet nothing ever changed, she had quickly lowered her sights when these people acted like they had never encountered her and, sometime, she wondered if she had truly talked to them, because no one could be this great at acting, but every time it happened she quickly got it out of her mind.

The young girl never tried to make someone believe her ever again after 5 or 6 disastrous attempts. Furthermore, the thrashing she received when her "family" took notice of what she did got her to understand that, for her safety, she needed to keep that to herself. Not forever, no she will keep that for herself until the day she would get her revenge. She was young, certainly, still a child, not even a teenager, but deep down she knew that when she had the means, whatever she had to do to get it, she will make them pay for all these years of torture! And like some people say, revenge is a dish best served cold.

But to come back to our protagonist, today was the day her life would forever change. After nearly 8 years of constant humiliation, hunger, terror and physical and mental abuse in the hands of her mother's family, she was finally going to be FREE. During numerous hours she had imagined she would take all of her few possessions with her and run away for a better life. But despite her age, this child was far more mature than any of her age, she had to to survive, she then quickly understood this was child's dreams and this could never happen if she wasn't prepared in every ways possible. Because, how could a not even 9 years old child could possibly survive alone in the street? Someone was bound to find her and would taker her to an orphanage or worse, back to the _Dursley_ , but if she left that would be for the rest of her life, she absolutely refused to put even a foot back in that house. Well that is not quite true, she would happily go back there to make them pay. So she had plotted, and finally she managed to put a plan together and today was the day she would execute it.

Nobody was home, and they didn't think that she could make any damages in their home since they had locked her in her "room", the cupboard under the stairs. However, her relatives never knew that she was aware of the fact she was _different_ , not like them, and wasn't that a relief, that she was _powerful_ , she was _superior_ to them on this point. The young girl made sure that they weren't aware of what she could do, because she might be more powerful than them, but she didn't have enough control on it to try something against them, she knew for a fact that she was superior to them but she wasn't suicidal after all!

She did exactly as she does when she feels too much hunger, she opened the handle of the cupboard under the stairs, or more exactly she _ordered_ it to open and, just like magic, it obeyed. The lass took the backpack which contained the few possessions she had that she had prepared before hand and got out of her "bedroom" to stock up some food to last her some days, we never knew when something unexpected would happen. Before leaving the place, she made sure that no one was on the street or even looking the neighborhood, _you never know with these gossipers!_ And finally, she left without anyone the wiser, and when people will take notice of her absence, she would already be long gone.

And it is just like this that a young girl began marching to her destiny, a destiny that no one ever thought of, but one that the she was eager to discover because she was going to be great, _oh yes she will be_ , and she will show them all who she truly was and nobody will ever stand between her and her goals for her future.

This is only the beginning, the beginning of a new era, a new era established by one Lyra Edonna Cassiopea Lilith Potter. _Beware_.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclamer:** I just would like to thank the persons who are following my story and put it as a favorite with just the prologue. So yeah, thanks ^^

I would also like to say that I might not uptade regularly, it will depend on my classes and how much homeworks I have to do, but normally I should be able to put a new chapter every week-end, but I don't want to make a commitment if I can't. That's all :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

During a school outing for the end of her third year of primary school in London, Lyra had taken notice of something truly strange, or really, strange for her since she seemed to be the only to notice something out of the ordinary in Charing Cross Road. Indeed, set between a bookshop and a record-shop, the young girl saw an old inn, but no one noticed it, or more exactly, the only persons who noticed it were wearing strange outfits, but there again no one were looking at them, it was as if they couldn't see them! Surely, if they could see them they would look at them funny with the clothes they were wearing, usually that's how people tended to react. _No that's absolutely not something she already lived through with the clothes her aunt gave her, no no._

But this was beside the point. Being the curious young girl that she was, Lyra decided she was going to investigate this mysterious inn who was strangely named the "Leaky Cauldron", but not immediately, she could be spotted trying to get away from her class.

So Lyra waited until the end of school and that the holidays had already begun for some time to satisfy her curiosity. At that moment, her uncle and aunt had taken Dudley to travel and leaved her with Miss Figg, like they always did. This woman who liked the company of cat better than the one of another human had been truly easy to manipulate. Since far before she could remember, the child always had been able to make her do and believe everything she told her. And once again Lyra used that asset by making her believe that she had noticed a new shop specialized in cat during her visit of London (which wasn't really a lie) and that she wanted to go there to buy some toys for her "fabulous" cats. Miss Figg gave her some money to go there and make some purchases.

Without waiting, the young girl went to the object of her curiosity. This inn-pub was a shabby and dark place, she barely entered and she already wanted to leave, she wondered why she wanted to go in a place like that. Half disgusted, she was going to exit without really looking around when something caught her attention, this man sitting in the back reading a newspaper had a mug in front of him, nothing really abnormal with that, no the problem was: his spoon was mixing his beverage WITHOUT ANYTHING MAKING IT MOVE, and the images on his newspaper were MOVING. She stayed there, stunned, fixing these improbable things.

After that, everything went more rapidly, she met the owner of the place, Tom, who asked her if she was lost or if she was going to join her parents in Diagon Alley. To not attract too much attention, Lyra decided to not give her exact name and to act like a young girl who had lost sight of her parents when they were getting to this mysterious Alley (she was a truly curious young girl with a good memory, which means that she knew about every road and alley in London, but she had never heard of this one). And it was like this that, for the first time, she put a foot in Wizarding World of Britain.

She made a quick tour of Diagon Alley without going to far away of the Leaky Cauldron and making sure to blend in the populace. However, she passed a considerable time in the bookshop "Flourish and Blotts", she wanted to know everything, absolutely everything about this world that she never knew about. She read a lot of books, leafed through some other and that how she discovered something. They knew about her, they all knew about her, well they didn't truly know her since the majority of what she read about her were lies, but what intriguing her was the start of her history. Apparently she was famous, _she had made a good choice by not giving her true name to Tom_ _it seems_ _,_ they named her the "Girl-Who-Lived" because she had apparently vanquished a powerful and dangerous Dark Lord and she had survived a curse no one ever survived, not even her parents.

During her excursion, Lyra learned more about herself, what she was, her history and her parents, _for sure they were good for nothing unemployed peoples without money who had died in a car crash while being overly drunk_. After that, she left and went to the cat shop to buy some useless things for the cats and went back to Little Whinging, she had a lot of things to think about.

Today, nearly a year after her discovery of this magical place, Lyra was going back to the Leaky Cauldron. In all of the information she had kept in mind during her visit, was that her parents were apparently loaded, and, her being their sole and unique daughter, there should be something for her in the magical bank, Gringotts if she didn't got it wrong, and she may find a place to stay or a family to which she was related trough blood or marriage who could take her in.

Greeting Tom, Lyra went to the entrance of Diagon Alley with him so he could open the passage for her which, curiously, was a wall in the courtyard. Diagon Alley hadn't changed one bit since the last time she came, it was still full of life and it was making a childish side of her appear that she thought long gone. The young retake control of herself quickly and admonished herself, she had a lot of things to do and standing there with stars in her eyes wasn't going to help, she would have the time to visit it in depth if everything went according to the plan.

With a decided step, she went to the impressive building in marble located between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Stopping at the entrance, she noticed something graved in it:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

With a smile at the thinly veiled threat, the Potter heiress entered the hall. She took notice of the strange little being with pointed teeth that she had quickly saw by the doors, she guessed that they were the infamous goblins who were took care of the wizard bank. Getting near an empty parlor, she patiently waited for the goblin there to finish what he was doing and acknowledge her. The child knew that it was their way to tell the wizards that they were the one in charge here and that they will never hurry to make everything the wizards wanted them to do.

Nearly 5 minutes later, the goblin finally looked up from his pile of papers and looked at her.

\- What can we do for you? He abruptly asked.

\- I would like to know if I own an account in here? She answered with a smile, absolutely not perturbed by the apparent disdain the goblin was showing her.

\- If you do not have a key, you do not have an account here.

\- That is the problem, Mister, I've got from reliable sources that my parents owned at least one account here, so I would like to know what happened to it since their deaths. I know that you have means to verify someone's identity and what they own, so I would like to subject myself to this "ritual", if that is not too much of a problem, she continued calmly when she saw him opening his mouth to cut her.

With a last stare and a sight, he ordered her to follow him. The two of them left the hall and entered a hallway located at the back of the entrance hall leading to different offices with closed doors. They stopped in front of one of them were it was written "inheritance office". The goblin knocked at the door and waited for an "enter" to resonate behind the door before making a sign to get in there and left.

Lyra opened the door and entered in the office. In it, there were bookcases installed against the walls with different files and, in the middle, there was a desk with 3 piles of papers on his left where an other goblin were seated. He made sign for her to take place in the seat in front of him. When she did it, he began talking.

\- What is the reason of your presence here?

\- I would like to know if I own anything in your bank. My name is Lyra Potter, nice to meet you Mister.

The goblin seemed to be taken aback before he looked up to her forehead where the hideous lightning bolt scar that she always made sure to hide behind her fringe was.

\- Pleased to meet you Miss Potter, if you really are Miss Potter, my name is Gornuk. We will proceed to the ritual to make sure that you are truly the person you say you are, and, if that is the case, we will know whatever is yours.

Gornuk took a parchment out of a drawer of his desk and, from another one, a thin dagger richly decorated and them in front of her.

\- To do that, you need to cut your hand with this dagger and drop 3 drops of blood on this parchment. Please proceed.

Lyra took the dagger and with a hesitant hand cut her left hand, just enough to bleed, but not enough to make a too deep cut. With a slight grimace caused by the burn, she put the dagger down on the desk, squeezed her hand on top of the parchment and waited for 3 drops to fall on it. As soon as it was made, Gornuk seized it while handing her a bandage.

While the young girl bandaged her still slightly bleeding hand, the goblin who take care of the inheritances inspected the result. After some minutes, Lyra began to lose patience, she might be less childish than the other of her age, but she never had the patience to wait for any type of information.

The goblin looked up and quietly observed her, increasing her impatience. Then he _finally_ opened his mouth to speak

\- You are, without a doubt, Miss Lyra Edonna Cassiopea Lilith Potter, and you are inheriting far more than what we thought you would, Miss Potter. Your mother, known for being a muggleborn, wasn't one in reality it seems. Welcome to Gringotts Miss Potter, heiress apparent of the Most Ancients and Nobles Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Grindelwald and second heiress beside the heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.


	3. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

There was a silence. Gornuk was still observing her and just wasn't reacting. She knew about the Potter, she had read a little about them, but obviously, she knew nothing about the other quoted families. The goblin handed her the parchment.

Name: Lyra Edonna Cassiopea Lilith Potter-Black

Birth date: 31st July 1980

Age: 8

Parents:

James Charlus Potter (deceased)

Lily Rose Potter _born_ Evans (deceased)

Godparents:

Sirius Orion Black

Alice Rhea Longbottom _born_ McKinnon

Magical guardian:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Heiress:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (by blood)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (godfather and by blood)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Grindelwald (by blood)

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (by blood)

Most Ancient and Most NobleHouse of Gryffindor (by blood)

2nd in line for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (by blood and right of conquest)

Inheritance:

Lyra Potter Trust Vault

Lily Evans Vault

Hogwarts Heir Trust Vault (open when reaching eleven)

Potter/Peverell/Gryffindor Family Vault (open upon majority)

Black Family Vault (open upon majority)

Grindelwald Family Vault (open upon majority)

Slytherin Family Vault (only with acceptance of the heir apparent)

Magical abilities:

Parselmouth (partially blocked by one Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimens/Occlumens (blocked by one Albus Dumbledore)

While reading through the document, quite a lot of questions popped in the young girl mind. She didn't know what half of those things meant and that irritated her greatly. After reading all of it, she glanced up and begun speaking.

\- I have to say that I do not understand some of it. While I can research the families on later date, I would most appreciate if you could clarify some thing for me? After seeing Gornuk nod, she continued. What are those different magical abilities? Why some of those vault are inaccessible? What is a magical guardian? And most importantly: who is this Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore? She fired quickly without taking a breath.

\- First of all, parseltongue is a language most people can't talk because you can't learn it, you are born with it or you aren't. Only the descendant of the Slytherin's line have the gift which permits to talk to snakes. It is considered quite a dark gift so I would advise you to keep it to yourself. The only living parselmouth, aside from you, is now know as Lord Voldemort.

While she couldn't see why talking to a snake was considering dark, true they can be deadly creatures but there was surely far more dangerous abilities out there, she kept quiet and promised herself she was going to garner as much information on this world later on.

\- Legilimency is the ability to read someone's mind, Occlumency is its counterpart, the ability to block one's mind from mental invasion. Now, being a natural at those two does not mean you are capable to wield them perfectly without any type of learning. It means you already have a strong base, you know how they work instinctively and learning them will be far more easier than for other.

\- But why are they blocked? Why do you block someone's abilities?

\- Normally, parents block a part of their child magic and some abilities if they pose too great a risk to him while he is an infant. They would be freed bit by bit as the child grows up. It is strange yours are, usually they are not cause of trouble, muttered the goblin with a slight frown. It is possible to rid yourself of them completely, but you'll need your guardian's consent. Which makes me think, it is truly strange you never heard of the name of Albus Dumbledore, did you never met him during your upbringing?

\- No, I assure you, I never heard of this name. What does this man have to do with me?

\- It is of importance since there are rules and obligations one have to follow to fill his role as a magical guardian. One of them is to be present during the upbringing of his pupils to care and protect them and to teach them everything they'll need to know to survive in this world. It is strange that you have never met him or never even heard of him. This is not something for me to look out unfortunately. If you would follow me.

As he got up, he took the parchment she had put back on the desk after reading it. She stood up and followed him out of office with a frown. What was the meaning of this?

They crossed some hallway before stopping in front of another office's door where it was written "Goblin Nagnok". They waited for who ever was Nagnok to bide them to enter after Gornuk knocked. When it was done, the two of them entered a similar office if only for what appeared to be some blazon on the wall behind the desk.

\- Nagnok, I bring you Miss Potter. Miss Potter, please meet Nagnok, the Potter account manager.

\- It is a pleasure, Mister Nagnok.

\- As it is for me, Miss Potter.

She took place in the chair in front of him when he made her signs to while Gornuk went beside Nagnok, Lyra had the strange impression she had already done that just, how much was it really, half an hour ago. Some mutterings were exchanged between the two goblins and the parchment was given to the Potter account manager who read through it before they began muttering again. When Lyra began looking around, they seemed to have finished what they were discussing. Gornuk politely excused himself before taking his leave.

The child looked back at the remaining goblin when he cleared his throat.

\- Well, Miss Potter, Gornuk told me some alarming news. If you do not mind, I would like to ask you some questions? At her shrug he went on. Tell me, if you were not living with Dumbledore, where were you actually living?

\- With my mother's sister and her husband.

\- Petunia Dursley born Evans, right? He asked after rummaging in some papers to find the answer. Well, it seems like my colleague was right. Miss Potter, you should never have been with her in the first place, it is stated here in your parents will that under no circumstances were you to be living with her since she would do the absolute contrary of taking care of you. Unfortunately, no one beside us goblins know this since their will had been closed by Dumbledore in the Ministry and said to having been followed. Knowing he had been made witness of their will, no one questioned it. Another thing to be perfectly sure, have you ever used, took or even given money for upbringing? He asked while reading another paper after bringing it out of his piles. I can see here some monthly deposits to the account of one Vernon Dursley, and quite consequent ones. And some to a Miss Figg.

Her frown seemed to be enough answer for him since he looked her up and down, took notice of her clothes and her physical appearance before sighed and begun massaging his temple.

\- Gringotts has failed you, Miss Potter, by allowing Albus Dumbledore access to your vault, it appears we have allowed a theft to be made and that from the day of your parents death, he growled with evident discontentment.

She didn't need anything more, this man who was supposed to care for her and follow her parents Will had deliberately made the contrary, because who would ever let an infant in the care of someone who had been said to be dangerous to a child, and had stolen money from her. She thought the Dursley were bad with their abuse, but really who was the worst, the ones who abuse or the one who know of it even before it began and still leave a defenseless child in the care of abusers?

She came here to sort things out and to learn more about herself, but what she found was even worse than she thought she could find in the worst possibilities. _He would pay, he would pay for everything he made her go through for what ever reason he had._

\- Is there a way for me to regain what he took me? She asked coldly.

\- Yes, but unless your guardian state so or you are emancipated, you cannot do anything I'm afraid. However, as it seems Dumbledore is not a suitable guardian, he didn't react to her un-lady like snort, we can appoint you a new guardian and that without anyone taking notice. Unfortunately, your godparents, who should have been made your guardians are incapacitated, both of them, but we could look for some family members.

Lyra didn't need to think too long about it, after all this was one of the reason she was there, to find some relatives that could possibly take her in. And she told him so.

Nagnok began searching in his papers for some time, allowing her to take in everything she found out. She quickly wondered what happened to her godparents before putting it aside, the young girl had more urgent matters in hand, she would inquire about them at a later date.

\- Currently, you have two possibilities. From your father's mother, Dorea Potter born Black, you are related to two women, one Andromeda Tonks born and disowned from the Black family, and her youngest sister, Narcissa Malfoy born Black. But I wouldn't advise you to contact Mrs Tonks because she is considered one of Dumbledore's follower since her husband is a muggleborn wizard while Mrs Malfoy and her husband are known to disagree with the man.

The goblin handed her two parchment for her to look at, one was about Mrs Tonks who was the mother of girl named Nymphadora who was currently studying at Hogwarts and the other one about Mrs Malfoy, mother of a 9 years old boy named Draco. She learned a little about them and asked Nagnok if their was a way to contact Mrs Malfoy to see if it was possible to meet them. The Malfoy were, without a doubt, the most intelligent choice she could make, they could help her achieve her ambitions.

Before he went to do that, he gave her the Potter's genealogy which went back to three brothers by the name of Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. She was so immersed in it that Lyra didn't notice when her account manager came back half an hour after.

\- It seems like today is your lucky day, Miss Potter, the Malfoy have an appointment with their account manager this morning and have agreed to meet with us after. They should be here in an hour and a half, we could bring you to look around the vaults you have access to. I know for a fact that there is no money in your mother's vault since she transferred everything in the Potter's one but there are some items in it.

She agreed to do just that, and that was how the young girl spent the remaining time she had before meeting her first cousin once removed and her husband.

When Lyra came back to Nagnok's office, she was greeted with the sight of an aristocratic couple she guessed was the Malfoy. Mr Malfoy was a tall man with a pale face and long pale blond hair. He was wearing dark clothes fit to his status among the Wizarding Word of Britain. When he took her in, the child could see consideration and the beginning of the making of a plan in his cold grey eyes when he watched her. Mrs Malfoy could be described as nice looking, she was tall and slim and as pale as her husband was, with long blond hair and blue eyes. While they were as cold and collected as Mr Malfoy, she could see something that she could not place, never having seen it before. But from how they were observing her and the look the gave her, Lyra had the impression they were already informed of her situation and she was proven right by the next sentence Malfoy male said.

\- I have said this old man would bring more problems than anything. Leaving a magical child with _muggles_ , he said this word like it was the worst insult ever used, a pureblood child that is. Preposterous. His eyes were still analyzing her - and was it greed she saw? - but she knew from this instant that, they might never become a true family but they could understand each other, he was too much like her, observing, analyzing and making plan to use what he had in front of him to obtain what he wanted, power.

They discussed in greater detail the current situation and the different options placed in front of them, they reached an agreement, Lyra, who would be known as Edonna Black until she received her Hogwarts letter to not arise suspicion, would come live with the Malfoy and she would be followed by healer appointed by the goblins to make sure they were not making her a disservice by placing her with them.

 _The first stage to reach her goal was already fulfilled, she could not wait for the day she would go to Hogwarts to finally put her plans into motion._


	4. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

TWO YEARS LATER

Lyra woke up disoriented. She looked around the room she was in and frowned. Why would she dream about the day she first met the Malfoy? Sighing, she closed her eyes. She will stay under her covers until Dobby appeared in her bedroom, - _and wasn't that an awesome thing to say?_ \- even after two years she still marveled with the fact she finally had a true bedroom just for herself, to wake her up. A lot of thing had changed in her way of life since that morning in Gringotts, she was content with it all, even more now that the young girl had finally received her Hogwarts letter. In a month and some days she would see the castle's magnificence for herself, she would be lying if she said she wasn't eager for that day.

\- Mistress Lyra needs to get up, breakfast will be served in half an hour. Does Mistress Lyra needs something? Asked Dobby with his high-pitched voice, cutting her out of her thought.

\- No, nothing, thank you Dobby, she watched with amusement as his big eyes watered and he gave her a delighted smile for her thank you".

Lyra had gotten used to the sight of a house-elf, it wasn't the strangest thing out there after all, but the first time she had seen one, she had been stunned by their appearance. Dobby was 3 feet tall with bat-like pointed ears, tennis-ball-like green eyes and a pencil-like nose wearing only a pillowcase for clothes. Yes that truly was a strange sight.

Compared to the rest of the Malfoy family who did not care for mark of thankfulness for their house-elfs, Lyra believed they should be treated better. Even if she put aside the fact they reminded her of herself during her stay with the Dursley, they could make great allies, because who could be suspicious of a little innocent house-elf? Wizards tended to forget their usefulness and the power they had in their hands, but not Lyra.

The young girl got up from her queen size bed and went to her bathroom's door while Dobby opened the curtains and remade her bed. When she entered, she began her morning routine. After brushing her long pitch black hair a colour she apparently received from her father she looked in the mirror, she decided she looked decent enough and went back in her room knowing Dobby would already have left. She rummaging in her wardrobe and got out a deep green dress with silver pattern not too official but not too casual.

When Lyra was dressed, she made her way to the Little Dining room, if anything could be called "little" here. Upon entering it, she was greeted with the habitual sight of blond haired people. She always wondered where Narcissa got her blond hair knowing all her family had dark hair, the wonder of genetics.

\- Hello everyone.

\- Hello Lyra dear and happy birthday to you, now come sit and start eating, today is going to be a busy day, Narcissa told her with a little smile and she did as told with her own smile.

Narcissa could pass as a truly cold women, but she truly was a family woman, if you were to pass her cold exterior you could began to see a caring and loving woman. Of course not everyone could be included in her small family circle.

\- Hello Lyra, happy birthday to you, said Lucius when he looked up from the newspaper she nodded her thanks as she slowly ate.

Lucius still had this calculating look whenever he was looking at her, but he had slowly opened himself to her as time came to pass, a family bond had begun to stretch between them, it wasn't like he considered her the daughter he never had but more like some distant uncle-niece relation.

Draco was a different story altogether, after a little time and some discussions, he had taken a liking to her quite easily. At first, he put his pureblood mask while dealing with her, but he was still a child that loved to have someone his age around so in not even a matter of days, he named her his favorite cousin. Smiling fondly at the memory, she listening him going on about their trip to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and Gringotts to take their heir rings now that she was finally eleven. The Malfoy couple had decided they would do everything in one go, even if Draco was born on July, they would wait until Lyra's birthday before going to Gringotts to retrieve their right together.

Flooing really wasn't Lyra's favorite way of travel, not as disturbing as side along apparition, but she never managed to land as gracefully as her new family, she always stumbled slightly in her landing. The young girl gave Draco a glare at the smirk he sent her way and followed the older Malfoy as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron with sneer on their faces.

Their first stop was Gringotts, after that the would start shopping. In the entrance hall they parted, Narcissa as Lyra magical guardian accompanied her to see Nagnok while Lucius and Draco went to meet whoever was the Malfoy account manager.

\- Greetings Mister Nagnok, siad Lyra as she took place in one of the chair in front of his desk while Narcissa took the remaining one as she nodded to him in greeting.

\- Greeting Miss Potter, Mrs Malfoy. As you know, today you can legally take your heir rings, here they are, he put three boxes made of silver in front of her. Wile you are the heiress of five houses, the Peverell's and Gryffidor's lines were merged with the Potter one some decades ago since there was no other descendants, and the Gaunt had been unfit to claim in any way the Peverell lordship. Please proceed.

Lyra opened the first box to the left and found a silver signet ring with an emerald on the top, on the inside their was something she could not read, it was probably written in some European eastern language since the Grindelwald where from there. Since it was from her mother's line, she took the ring and put it on her left hand's middle finger. She sensed the magic of the ring wash over her and decide if she was worthy of it or not, when it settled she guessed it had accepted her. She did the same thing with the two remaining boxes. The Potter's ring, which was made in a pale black nearly dark gray metal with a ruby with the motto "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death", was now residing in her right hand's middle finger and the Black one, made with a pure black metal with a pale grey stone and had the family motto on the inside: "Toujours pur", was on her right hand's third finger as it was from her father side. She felt the magic of the two of them judge her and accept her as their heiress.

\- Congratulation on being deemed worthy of your houses, Heiress Potter-Black-Grindelwald. The last time we met you asked of me something that could permit you to take money from your vault without having come here, I have here a pouch that is spelled to open for you and only you, no one can touch it or steal it.

She took the dark green pouch he handed her and thanked him for his time before Narcissa and her saw themselves out and met the Malfoy males were they had parted before.

The four of them made their way to Ollivander's Wand Shop since Draco could barely wait to finally have his own wand, while he and Lyra had been able to use Lucius' and Narcissa's to make some small magic it wasn't the same thing as having your own. The shop was narrow and shabby with only one spindly chair in the corner, there were thousands of narrow boxes containing wands piled right up to ceiling of the tiny shop. Lyra could see a thin layer of dust in the whole place and wondered when was the last time it had been cleaned.

\- Ah, I wondered when I would finally have the pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter, or should I say Miss Black? Asked a clearly male voice.

Lyra abruptly turned to see who was talking with a hard look, she had been using the name Edonna Black while going out to keep people from finding out, but this man knew. It was an old man with pale eyes.

\- Do not worry, I am the only one to know and I have no reason to tell on you young Miss Black. Ah, Lucius Malfoy, 18", elm, dragon heartstring, Narcissa Malfoy, 15", elm, unicorn tail, and this must be young Draco, he said while bending a little to look at him. Well, woman first! What is your wand arm, Miss Black?

\- I am right handed, M Ollivander.

Time passed, and no wands seemed to fit Lyra, but the more refused her, the more Ollivander seemed enthusiastic. Strange man. After some time, he seemed to pause and think about something while muttering "I do wonder...". He came back with another wand and handed it to her.

\- 11", holly, phoenix feather, he informed her when she took the wand and a red and green light enveloped her. It seems we have found the wand, but it seems curious it would choose you...yes it is peculiar knowing his brother gave you that scar...well, we can await great things from you, Miss Black, just like he did, and with that he went to Draco.

Finding Draco's wand took nearly as much time as it had been for Lyra, he was chosen by a 10" wand made of hawthorn with unicorn hair. After that, their shopping was swift since Narcissa had already owl ordered every books, writing and potions supplies they needed, they only had to go to the seamstress for their uniform, choose their trunk and animal.

They went back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo network with some packages and two owl's cages with one owl as white as the snow and another one pearl grey.

When they arrived at home, Lyra and Draco went to their room to put their things aside and allow their owls to stretch out. When she joined the rest of the family in the blue sitting room, she saw them sitting around a table with a beautifully made chocolate cake and presents, a smile begun to made its way across her face as she saw this, but she only truly smiled when she noticed the new addition. It seemed Severus had joined them without her knowing and had an excited Draco on his hands.

The rest of the day passed quickly, she had a nice time with the Malfoy and Severus, the last one always amused her greatly with his snide remarks and sarcasm. She didn't know when she begun caring for the four of them, but she did and she couldn't find in herself a reason not to, they all made a strange bunch, most people would certainly not appreciate them, but would not trade them for anything.

Now on her bed, she took out a black diary from her bedside table and began writing in it in her elegant writing.

 _Hello there, Tom. How are you on this fine day?_

* * *

So Lyra woulp be on her way to Hogwarts in the next chapter

There are a lot of time skip since there isn't anythint note forthy happening


	5. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

The last month there was until Lyra and Draco's departure passed rather quickly, between potions' lessons with Severus, seekers games with Draco, spending quality time in the library and trying to avoid Narcissa and her nagging to put this and that in her trunk. The only notable problem she had with her packing appeared when it came to packing books. She was told Hogwarts' library had a large choice, but knowing who was the current Headmaster, she would be restricted in what she could learn there. Lyra had pondered quite some time on the matter and decided to take some books at Hogwarts with Lucius' approval.

Lyra looked at her bedroom one last time to be perfectly sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she only took her endless purse, a gift from Narcissa for her eleven's birthday, since Dobby had already put her trunk at the entrance. When she came down and went to the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, she saw Lucius and Narcissa already waiting.

\- Are you all set, Lyra dear ? The older woman asked when she spotted her.

\- Contrary to someone I know and will not name, I started packing a week before as to not forget anything, while this someone began panicking the night before.

\- Hey ! That's not true ! I was perfectly ready, but then I had a doubt and had to verify, said an indignant Draco who was coming down the stairs.

\- Right, whatever makes you sleep at night, answered Lyra with a snort.

\- Will you stop bickering, you two, or we are going to be late, cut Lucius before Draco could add something.

\- It is not even half past ten, we have time.

\- We do not arrive right on time to run like common plebeians because we do not have enough time, Lyra, we are the Malfoy family, said Lucius while stretched out his arm.

She took his outstretched arm and grabbed her trunk while rolling her eyes at his antics, but she quickly forgot it when she felt herself apparating. _Oh how she hated the sensation of side along apparition !_

When the feeling of being abruptly reaped from one place to another stopped, the young girl allowed herself to look around. They had apparated in the Platform 9 and ¾ of King's Cross, she could see families beginning to fill it, some composed, others with teary eyes. Truth to be told, there was not a lot of thing to look at except for the large red steam engine named the Hogwarts Express. While Draco and her were not expressing their glee like the other louder children, you could see it in their eyes. But they quickly came back to themselves when Narcissa begun speaking.

\- Remember, the train leaves at 11 o'clock and you will arrive at Hogsmeade Station in the early evening, so do not forget to eat during the afternoon, and when I say eat, I mean what the house-elves packed for you, not just the candies you will certainly buy during the journey. And do make sure to change into your robes before you arrived, you need to be presentable for your first true step in Hogwarts. And...

\- And they know what they have to do, you have been nagging them about it during a whole month, my dear. Let them be, they will be back for Yule, nothing could really happen, they will just be at school, cut Lucius with a composed voice, and if you didn't know him you would not hear the fond exasperation when he talked to his wife.

Narcissa sighted and looked at the children in front of her with hided sadness, she truly had gotten used to have the two of them at home with her nearly all day, even if Lyra went who knows where during quite some time. The older woman reached for them and hugged them as long as pureblood etiquette allowed it in public areas.

\- I will miss the two of you, take great care of yourselves and do not forget to owl us after the Sorting and at least once a week after that. Enjoy your stay and I will see you for the Yule holidays, she finished as she straightened herself.

As they turned to say their goodbyes to the older Malfoy male, Lucius graced them with one of his rare true smile while surrounded by strangers.

\- Take care, and if you were to be up to something during your stay, be sure to not get caught, the true snakes are the ones who always manage to get out of trouble without being accused. Keep that in mind. Enjoy Hogwarts, but do not forget to work, we expect good grades from you. Now, off you go.

Lyra and Draco smiled at them and said one last goodbye before they grabbed their lightened trunk and walked to the nearest train's entrance. They climbed the stairs and came up to the long corridor which went on the entirety of the passenger carriages. The two children entered the first free compartment near the prefects carriage they found, which did not take that long when the majority of the students were still arriving or on the Platform with their families.

They put their trunk on the storage unit on top of each of the compartment' seats before they sit down on said seats, side by side. Lyra looked out of the window to see Lucius and Narcissa still there, she made sign for Draco to look at them, and they waved before apparating away.

She heard their compartment's door being opened but did not look at the newcomers when Draco greeted them with a "Crabbe, Goyle", _how he put up with them she did not know_. The young girl decided to ignore them, not like they would notice it, and continued looking through the window without really seeing the families. Well until one drawn her attention, it was a red haired family, two parents and 5 kids, _that must be the infamous Weasley family_. The eldest child, who was standing on the Platform with a self-important air around him, was wearing the golden P badge of a prefects and trying to get away as quickly as possible from his mother's embrace. The twins of the group had put an innocent look on their identical faces when their mother turned to them, they had an air which screamed trouble to anyone who had the misfortune to come near them. Nothing with them seemed peculiar, no what had attracted her attention was the fact the mother seemed to search for something or someone while trying, and failing miserably, to be discreet about doing it and the constant wails of the youngest and only girl.

\- Where is she?! Mummy, you said she would be here and with us! Where is she?! I want to see her! Get her here!

\- Shush Ginny! Ronald, do not forget, you have to be nice with her, she must be so lost, being here all by herself without truly knowing anything. Act like a proper gentleman, the poor dear must feel so alone...the mother said to her two youngest with a sad look on her face.

Frowning, Lyra diverted her attention from this quite strange exchange and waited for the train to start before reaching for her pulse and took out the diary she had found two years ago while she was looking around the library to find something to read. She had been surprised to find a black diary with the letters "T.M.R" carved in golden on the cover, but not as much as she was when she noticed there was absolutely nothing written in it. Pushed by her curiosity, Lyra took it with her, _because why would Lucius mind if she used it to make her own diary, there was nothing in it_. She became more and more intrigued as time passed and she discovered it could talk back to her. For some odd reason, she never told Lucius about it, she did not want Tom to be taken away from her.

 _ **Hey Tom, I am in great need of an intelligent interlocutor. Unfortunately, I have to spend the journey with brainless walking stomachs. Well there is Draco but I am pretty sure he is going to start a game of Exploding Snap with his little followers.**_

 _ **Now, now dear, while I am flattered, it is not really nice of you to talk about them like that, I am sure that somewhere, deep down, they have a brain. But then**_ _ **again**_ _ **, if they do not, that**_ _ **can just**_ _ **benefit you, they will never question your orders and always do what you want them to.**_

 _ **They have to understand it first, and that is not an easy task. I swear to you, they spend their times eating and eating... And some purebloods are all for inbreeding... a group of many mini Goyles and Crabbes... I shudder at the thought... but that is beside the point, I am not here to complain about the company Draco keeps.**_

 _ **And what do you want me to tell you to keep your oh so demanding person entertained?**_

 _ **Tell me more about the Sorting, Hogwarts and it secret passages, please Tom.**_

 _ **Very well. Like I already told you, Hogwarts is...**_

Lyra ate the meal the Malfoy's house-elves packed for her, carried on conversing with Tom and even indulged Draco by playing a game of chess, bought some Pumpkin Pasties from the trolley, told a bushy haired girl she did not see any toad and advised her to seek help from the prefects and conversed with Tom some more. That is until she looked out of the window she noticed it was already dark outside.

The young girl stoop up with her endless pulse in her hands and locked gaze with Draco.

\- I'm going to go and put my uniform on, I'll advise you three to take advantage of that time to do the same, I think we will soon arrive, she told him before getting out of their compartment.

The young Potter went in the search of an unused bathroom to change her clothes and when she found one she heard a voice resonated in the whole train saying they ere nearly at Hogsmeade Station and they should change to their uniform, she entered the bathroom and quickly got undressed before putting on her school uniform and folding her previous clothes and put them in her bag. While leaving the toilets, she felt the train halt.

Lyra joined Draco and his shadows in front of the door leading outside and followed some gigantic man who was calling for the first years to accompany him to the shore and got on a boat with the same trio. Magic truly was a marvelous thing, _she truly did not see herself paddling all the way to Hogwarts_. Just after having to bend themselves to avoid hitting their head on who knows what, they all had their first sight of the castle. It was really has beautiful as she was told. By passing through the Black lake, you had the possibility to see the castle right on top of a mountain in all its magnificence. The fact it was dark outside and all the windows were illuminated only added to its charm. For a 10 centuries old monument, it was in truly good state and certainly as beautiful as it was at its creation, the founders could truly be proud of themselves.

After getting out of their boats, they were all ushered in a hall, listening to Professor McGonagall while she made her speech.

\- Welcome to Hogwarts, said Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on one the ginger from before's smudged nose. I will return when we are ready for you, said Professor McGonagall. Please wait quietly. (from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ ) she added before leaving through the immense doors.

Five minutes later, the doors to what she supposed was the Great Hall opened fully, and Professor McGonagall ushered them inside. Two by two, they entered and were awed by the vast place that was the dining hall, the ceiling was as peculiar as Narcissa, Lucius and Tom told her, she truly had the impression of still being outside in the pleasant weather of an end of summer's night. While she was observing the ceiling, she did not hear the Sorting Hat's song nor did she notice the Sorting had begun. It was not until Draco slightly shook her before going to the stool at the head of the Great Hall to be sorted that she got out of her daydream.

Lyra was not surprised when the talking hat proclaimed Slytherin even before it was fully on his head, she clapped for her only true friend, and waited for her name to come out.

\- Potter-Black, Lyra, said Professor McGonagall loudly.

The dining room became perfectly silent, before the students all begun talking at the same time. While marching to the stool, she managed to grasp some bits of it: "she said Lyra Potter?", "can you see her scar?" "why does she have also the name Black?", "what does she look like?". She quickly decided to ignore the lot of them, and sited herself on said stool and waited for the Hat to be put on her head and it began talking.

\- Well, well, what do we have here? A Potter, uh, who do not like the attention, well more like who do not like this kind of attention, so unlike your father... where to put you? You are loyal, but only to some rare persons, and you are honest only when it can benefit you. No, Hufflepuff would not suit you, the poor badgers would run scared for life if you were yo be put with them. Gryffindor would clearly not do, while you can be brave and daring, you do not take kindly to "stupid reckless persons" like you say. Hum. You value knowledge, and would do anything to acquire more, Ravenclaw would suit you just well... but you are a really cunning person and you have so much ambition, oh yeah you truly are an ambitious person young Miss Potter. Actually, you remind me of some else, a boy who studied here nearly six decades ago, yes so much like him with dream of greatness and power... Yes, I know where to put you, but remember young miss to not loose yourself in the process of gaining power...you would not be the first one to do so but you could be the first one to rise and still be herself. As for now, better be... 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Hat's word echoed in the silence of the Great Hall. The hat was taken from her head by a stunned Professor McGonagall who quickly got a hold of herself and smiled to Lyra while indicating her to join the now loudly applauding table on her right.

Lyra elegantly walked and sited herself on Draco's left while smiling sweetly to her new housemates. The young girl barely paid any attention to the rest of the Sorting, too engrossed in her own thoughts.

 _At last, she was at Hogwarts, everything could finally begun._ She looked at the seat of the Headmaster with a barely hided smirk, not that it was of importance since Dumbledore was not paying her any attention to happy to hear himself talk. _Game on.  
_


	6. Chapter five

CHATPER FIVE

Dumbledore had made a speech about something like a painful death and all that. _Seriously? He allowed something that harm, no kill, the students who were under his protection to stay in the school? My, my, he was even more dangerous and crazy than she first thought. How no one even questioned him, she would never know_. But then again, whatever it was that was in this corridor, he had just made the students even more intrigued with his little speech if she could take for example the look that some very identical gingers had. Lyra did not know if it was carelessness or if it was actually voluntary.

Frowning, the young girl directed her attention to the feast which had just appeared on the table and began filling her plate with different dishes that caught her eyes. But before she could began eating, a hand was presented in front of her. Lyra looked up and saw a pretty young girl with brown hair in front of her.

"Hello, I am Daphne Greengrass from the House of Greengrass, it is nice to meet you.

-Lyra Edonna Potter-Black from the Houses of Potter and Black, it is a pleasure, Miss Greengrass", she answered while shaking the offered hand.

She had decided with the Malfoys to not reveal all her parentage right form the start, it was a card she would like to keep to herself until the right time, it wasn't as if being the heiress of the Potter and Black families was was some laughable thing already.

She turned to a dark skinned boy on her left who had decided to follow the Greengrass heiress' example and introduced himself.

"Blaise Zabini from the House of Zabini."

So this was the son of the infamous Mrs Zabini, the woman who had strangely been widowed seven times, while inheriting all her late husbands gold, of course. Looking at him, there was little doubt that he would be as much as a heart-breaker as his mother was when he grew up.

"Theodore Nott from the House of Nott", said a pale and thin boy siting in front of Draco and Greengrass' left.

And the son of the suspected Death Eater, Mr Nott. For an heir of one the Sacred Twenty-Eight, he did not seem as snobbish as Draco and as cold as Miss Greengrass to strangers, just distant with an air of intense boredom.

"Pleasure to meet you both", Lyra said with a smile and a nod to the both of them.

The newly made first year then turned her attention to the last persons in their year that were siting next to the only girl she had talked for now. She might not have met any of the Pure-Blood children of her age or older since she rarely went outside – we wouldn't want anyone to recognize her (even if the British wizards never truly met her), a simple accident and they could see her scar and every careful step taken would be for naught – but she knew of them.

"Millicent Bulstrode from the House of Bulstrode."

This black-haired half-blood girl could be described as quite intimidating for other people since she has a large and square build and seemed tall even if she was siting, taller than Lyra without a doubt. Lyra could never be able to say the girl was pretty, but there was something that made you look twice at her to identify what actually caught your eyes.

"Tracey Davis", said the girl next to Bulstrode.

There was not a lot to say about this one, compared to the other two girls, she did not have the beauty or the appearance to caught the attention of people. Lyra went through the same motion that she did with the other two boys and smiled and nodded to them.

It just left one last girl to meet.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson of the Parkinson's House, a pleasure to meet the so elusive Girl-Who-Lived. Did you know most of the wizards expected you to be in Gryffindor just like your parents?

-Nice to meet you too, Miss Parkinson. And to answer you, it is their problem and not mine, I am certainly not going to live my life like they want me to do just to please them. I am my own person after all", the young girl told her with a little smirk.

Since the introduction seemed finished, the young Potter returned to her slowly cooling down meal and started eating.

The dinner went smoothly, the food was great and she actually seemed to enjoy the conversation with her year mates even if she talked more to Draco. Maybe she would not have as much as a problem as she thought to spend time with them.

The girl saw the Headmaster looking at her with a frown more than once during the whole meal, she was prepared to that, what she did not expect was the glances the professor situated on Severus' left threw to her, he seemed puzzled and contemplative like she was the biggest mystery he had been presented with for a long time. She decided to ignore it for the time being thinking he was reacting just like the others: surprised that their Savior was sorted in the House of the snakes.

Lyra stood up when the two Slytherin's Prefects asked the first year to follow them. Without a single glance back to the Head table, Lyra went out of Great Hall and down the stairs the dungeons' level to their common room.

The group of first year with the Prefects finally stopped in front of a stone wall which would appear quite plain and out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the discreet snake carved into it, not that everyone could see it.

"This is the entrance of the Slytherin Dungeon, to enter it you need the password which change every 15 days and is posted on the noticeboard inside the common room, if you do not have the new password or you have forgotten it you will not be able to get in and have to wait for someone to come through or to arrive. So we do not have to tell you to pay close attention to the switch. And more importantly, while I am sure you do not need us to tell you this", the male Prefect began with a pointed look that clearly said we better listen carefully and remember it, "do not give the exact location of our common room and do not give in any way, shape or form our password to outsider, am I clear?

-Yes, all the first year said in synch.

-Right, so the current password is 'Pure-Blood' ", said the female Prefect before turning toward the wall who was now revealing the way to the common room.

Lyra rolled her eyes at the very Slytherin like password, how very obvious of them, before following the teenage girl.

Upon entering it you could clearly see that it was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. You could clearly see that it extended itself under the Black lake with the windows situated almost everywhere, giving a green tinge to the light in the room. There were a lot of dark wood cupboards and low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas in the whole common room, but the ones which seemed the most comfortable were the ones in front of the big fireplace with beautiful carved snakes and an imposing dark well crafted portrait of a handsome man above it. The place of power were the most influencing person were siting without a doubt. The walls were decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It was a beautiful room with quite a grand atmosphere, some might say it was also a cold one but she would not agree with them.

Lyra's attention went back to the two Prefects when the female one began talking again.

"This will be your new home, and the persons in your House, your new family, if you ever need something, come see us or any of the older teens and we will try to help you." The common room opened just at this moment, allowing the students to see Severus entering it with his flowing black robes. "Now, listen carefully to your new Head of House, Professor Snape", she finished before leaving with her colleague after the said man nodded to them.

He stopped in front of them and looked at them one by one with his penetrating dark eyes before he began talking.

"Just like she said, my name is Severus Snape, potions professor and your Head of House, I demand you to put the right amount of respect when you will address me, I do not have any patience for disrespectful dunderheads and I will not tolerate them in my own House, I have already enough of them outside of it. I expect you to be in time on class, to do your homework and take your studies seriously. Do not bring shame to our House, we are already seen as the world's plague, we do not need you to act like some stupids Gryffondors and exacerbate our problem", he told them with a heated glare. "If there is a problem come see me or the Prefects. If there is some tension with someone in your House, settle it in the common room and outside of it make sure to stand for each other because no one else will do it, it is you against them, do remember it, you are now a family, act like one, if not inside these walls than outside of them. Now onto some rules for you: the curfew for you is 8.30 pm, you are not to be out of the common room after that time, the first class start at 9 am which is signaled by a bell, the dormitories are not mixed, I do not want to find out some of you did not respect this rule, and trust me, I will know. Your schedule will be handed out to you at breakfast, which start at 7.30 pm until the start of class. Now, it must has been a tiring day for you all, you should head to your room, the stairs to the left lead to the Boys' Dormitories and the one one the right to the Girls'. Now off to bed with you, I will see you all tomorrow. Welcome to Slytherin and I hope you will enjoy your time here, good night", and with these words he turned and made his way back to the entrance.

The young children separated themselves, the boys to the left staircase and the girls to the right, just like Severus instructed them. The girls just had to climb one level of the staircase and they were in front of the first year dormitory. Miss Davis opened the door and the five girls entered their room for the following year. It was a large room were they could see five ancient four-posters beds with green silk hangings, at the end of them, put on the floor, were their trunk meaning their bed were already assigned. In the right of every beds were bedside table made of the same dark wood from the cupboard in the common room and each of them had a walk-in closet. On the ceilings were hanging silver lanterns which were illuminating the whole room. In one of the corner there was a door which certainly lead to their shared bathroom.

Lyra was to tired to begin unpacking, she just opened her trunk, took out some pajamas and her toiletries and went to the bathroom to clean and changer herself before going to bed.

Before she laid in bed, she remembered that Narcissa asked Draco and her to write to her just after the Sorting, but she decided she would see to that tomorrow, there was no way for her to send it even if she wrote it now, she would talk to Tom later too. She fell asleep just as she touched her pillow.


	7. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

After waking up, Lyra cast a quick tempus to see what time it was. As she saw that it was still 07:30, she had some time to take a shower and get ready for the day.

With a sigh, the young girl stood up and took a clean uniform before silently making her way to the bathroom since none of her female classmates were awaken if the closed curtains were anything to go by.

She quickly washed herself and finished preparing herself for the day. Looking at the mirror, she decided to do nothing extravagant with her hair and simply braided them. Before exiting the room, she threw another glance at the mirror to make sure she was presentable enough.

Back to her room, Lyra hesitated. She did not have her timetable so she didn't know what to bring with her. Taking her wand, she cast another tempus. _07:47, if I go to the_ _G_ _reat_ _H_ _all now, I_ _will certainly_ _have time to come back here for my books since classes begin at 9:_ _30_. With that decision, Lyra took her school bag and only put some parchments, ink, quill and Tom's diary and made her way out of her dorm and into the common room.

Some of the upper years were already up and about in it, she made sure to greet the ones who noticed her before leaving the common room. She followed the same path that they took yesterday with the Prefects. She met no one while she made her way to the Great Hall but thankfully she find her way on the first try.

There was some Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws already present, but none of them were first years. The only table that was already complete was the teachers'. Lyra made her way to the end of the Slytherin table, the one close to the teachers where the first years usually sat. Slytherin House had a hierarchy that needed to be respected after all. You had to sit by year, the closer you were to the teachers, the youngest you were, the oldest you were the more power you had with some exceptions since they respected four things: family power, magical power, intelligence and blood. Since the Slytherin House was a political House there was an exception in the sitting arrangement, the middle was for the King or Queen of the House and his/her Court. The sovereign of the House was the true leader, his or her words were laws for everyone, even the Head of House was taking his/her words into considerations. Four things could make you the new sovereign: your family's power, your own power if you won against the current sovereign in an official duel, if the current sovereign supported your candidature for when he or she will graduate and if the House herself supported you against the sovereign. No need to say that Lyra was aiming for this spot, but she will take her time, she had a lot of things to do after all.

The first year looked at the dishes in front of her and choose to take a fruit salad and some pumpkin juice. While she ate she took out from her bag what she needed to write a letter.

" _Dears Lucius and Narcissa,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your day and everything is going well back home._

 _My deepest apologies for the delay of this letter, I know you asked me to write you a letter yesterday Narcissa, but I have to say it had been a long day and I was quite tired._

 _I think it should come as no surprise to you that I have been sorted in the Slytherin House just like Draco (if you did not know before, well now you do). I have to say that I am quite fond of the common room._

 _For now that is all I can think about._

 _I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Best regards,_

 _Your cousin Lyra Potter-Black._

 _PS: It does seem that the old fool truly never noticed my absence in my lovely relatives house."_

Lyra made sure to read the letter once more before she put it back in her bag, satisfied by it, and took out her diary.

 _ **Good morning to you, Tom.**_ Lyra watched as the words began to fade and new ones appeared in another handwriting.

 _ **Good morning to you too, Lyra.** **Congratulation in your sorting in the House of the Snakes.**_

Lyra looked at the diary, sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. _**It's really not funny, it's like I can't ever surprise you. I could have been sorted in Ravenclaw for all you know, I have the potential.**_

 _ **Please my dear, I know you too well, it was an evidence. You may have the potential to be a Ravenclaw, but you ARE a Slytherin. I hope your accommodations suit you.**_

 _ **Yes, I already find myself fond of the common room and the dorm, and it has been just a day.** **I wonder if they have changed since you graduated.**_

 _ **I doubt there were some major changes in the decorations, but who knows. Now tell me, what was Dumbledor's reactions to you?**_

 _ **I don't really know, he didn't react. I think he really never noticed that I had left the Dursley's home just like I had planned. After all, he left Miss Figg to keep an eye on me, but just like I told you, she never really leave her house, I am pretty sure that I used to be the only person she saw when the Dursley made her babys** **i** **t me.** **But now that I finally am in Hogwarts, I can set my plans in motion, beginning with my guardianship and my money.**_

 _ **Well, you can be sure that he will not stay unaware of your actions now. He mights have seemed uncaring during the Sorting, but I am pretty sure that now that you are in Hogwarts and, more importantly, in Slytherin he will be watching you carefully. He mights not act because of that, but when he will be notified of the change of guardianship he will begin to fight back. Be careful, I may have no respect for him, but I can recognized that he is a dangerous opponent when it comes to it.**_

 _ **Do not worry, I will be careful, I have time after all.**_

Lyra looked up when a sound caught her attention. It seemed that since the last time she looked the Great Hall had begun to fill with students. Seeing her housemates making their way to her, she quickly made her goodbyes to Tom and promised to talk to him later before she put her things back in her school bag.

Draco sat on her right while Zabini sat on her left with Greengrass, Parkinson and Davis in front of her.

"Good morning everyone, I do hope you all slept well." Lyra said.

She got various answers, some from people who were more or less awaken. She smirked when she looked at her cousin, to everyone else he would seem normal, with is pureblood mask on, but she knew him quite well and could clearly see that he was still half asleep. She restrained herself from taunting him, it was only their first day after all and it will not do to have him sulking all day long. In place of that, she poured herself some tea to wait for her timetable.

The Heads of Houses made their way to their House's table to hand out the timetable to their students. Just like the rest of the student body, the young girl looked over hers.

 **Monday: 9:30-9:45 am Break**

 **9:45-10:45 am Charms**

 **10:45-11:00 am Break**

 **11:00 am-12:00 pm History of Magic (Hufflepuff)**

 **12:00-1:15 pm Lunch**

 **1:15-2:15 pm Transfiguration**

 **2:15-2:30 pm Break**

 **2:30-3:30 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)**

 **Tuesday: 9:30-9:45 am Break**

 **9:45-10:45 am Charms**

 **10:45-11:00 am Break**

 **11:00 am-12:00 pm Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

 **12:00-1:15 pm Lunch**

 **1:15-2:15 pm Transfiguration**

 **2:15-2:30 pm Break**

 **2:30-3:30 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

 **Wednesday: 9:30-9:45 am Break**

 **9:45-10:45 am Charms**

 **10:45-11:00 am Break**

 **11:00 am-12:00 pm Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

 **12:00-1:15 pm Lunch**

 **1:15-2:15 pm Transfiguration**

 **2:15-2:30 pm Break**

 **2:30-3:30 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

 **12:00-1:00 am Astronomy**

 **Thursday: 9:30-9:45 am Break**

 **9:45-10:45 am Charms**

 **10:45-11:00 am Break**

 **11:00 am-12:00 pm Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

 **12:00-1:15 pm Lunch**

 **1:15-2:15 pm Transfiguration**

 **2:15-2:30 pm Break**

 **2:30-3:30 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)**

 **3:30-4:30 pm Flying (Gryffindor)**

 **Friday: 9:30-9:45 am Break**

 **9:45-12:00 pm Potions (Gryffindor)**

 **12:00-1:15 pm Lunch**

Humming, Lyra finished her tea and got up with the rest of her first year housemates and made her way back to her dorm to get her school stuff.


	8. Chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lyra didn't really know what to think of her first week of classes in Hogwarts. Charm had been a strange experience, Professor Flitwick, whom she was quite sure was at least a half-goblin, had fallen of his improvised platform made of books on a chair when he had reached her name. At this, Draco and her had exchanged a look of astonishment. The rest of the class was less interesting, the Professor explicated his subject, what they would do during the year and let them ask some questions. At the end of the first class, he told them that for now they would only work on theory.

History of magic, which the Slytherins shared with the Hufflepuffs, could be described with two words: utterly boring. The prime example of that declaration was the number of students which had fallen asleep in only fifteen minutes. Lyra considered herself quite good at hiding her feelings, but even her had trouble hiding her boredom, thankfully the Professor was a ghost who seemed to never noticed his students.

Transfiguration was just like Charm, but on the second class of the week they practiced turning a match into a needle, that was the first bit of magic that they did in classes, they all managed to do the spell after a few try. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher but seemed fair, never unjustly taking point away and awarded them when necessary.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that Lyra had truly been waiting for, was a disappointment. Professor Quirrell's stutter ruined everything. Maybe what he was saying could be interesting, but the way he talked disturbed the student's concentration. But peculiar things happened every time his back faced her. Her scar burned and itched her. But that was not the only thing, she sensed something but couldn't place it, when he faced her again, it all stopped. Yes, the class was a disappointment but the Professor was quite peculiar.

Herbology, as interesting that as it could be, did not attract the young girl that much, after all it reminding her too much of the time she spend working on the garden in the Dursley's household.

The true high light of the week was when they had Potions with the Gryffindor. Severus' speech spiked her interest even more. She did have some lessons lead by Severus with Draco during the years she spent in the Malfoy's house, but she found out that it was different than the ones in Hogwarts, Severus reacted differently and well there was the Gryffindors...no need to say more in her opinion. Yes, Potions was without a doubt her favorite subject. Especially when Severus put that ginger headed boy in his place. She had seen him looking at her all week like he wanted to say something but seemed to restrain himself during the DADA class they had together. His patience finally broke on Friday, while the House of Snakes and Lions waited to enter the Potions' class. He said something about her not being in her rightful House, that she should go ask the old fool to be resorted and that he would happily guide her there, she stopped listened to him when he began talking about how they would be the best of friends and about how evil her House was. Lyra thought she heard him talk about her parents, but he had completely lost her attention by now. He had been stopped in his speech when Severus opened the door and ushered them inside. By the look he had on and his questioning there were no doubts that he had heard it all.

FLASHBACK

 _"Weasley! Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" asked Severus with a blank stare._

 _Lyra watched with curiosity the boy fidget in his chair, he sure was nervous to have the teacher's attention on him._

 _"I... I don't know" he stuttered in response._

 _"You will call me Sire, Weasley. Let's try again, where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" continued Severus with a slight sneer._

 _"I don't know, Sire" repeated the boy quietly with a reddening face._

 _Severus huffed in annoyance and his sneer grew. Lyra allowed a slight smirk to appear on her face, a more discreet reaction than her housemates who were gleefully giggling and whispering to each other._

 _"One last chance Weasley. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?_

 _-I don't know, Sire" the ginger said again more forcefully with a face and ears as bright as his hair._

 _"It seems like you thought you could come in this class without even opening your book. I expect more from my students. Ten points from Gyffindor."_

 _Lyra enjoyed the way the boy managed to get even more red in anger and clenched his hands, she barely contained her bubbling laughter. Serves him well for insulting her House and looking down on her._

 _"Now, who could answer this questions?" he asked while purposefully avoiding looking at the Gryffindor girl who had been agitating her hand in the air since his first question._

 _His stare stopped on Lyra and raised one eyebrow at her._

 _"If we add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood we make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. And finally, Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite" dutifully answered Lyra._

 _"Ten points to Slytherin for answering correctly."_

 _Lyra looked back to the ginger haired boy to see him glowering at her, she chuckled at this. When she locked eyes with Severus, she noticed she wasn't the only one who find all this entertaining if the little amusement she could see in his eyes were anything to go by._

END FLASHBACK

Yes, she was sure she would be quite entertained in this class.

The true downside of this first week were the people. People staring at her. People pointing her out. People talking about her. People following her. People, people, people. Lyra never was a really social person. She knew how useful it could be and knew how to use it. But if she could help it, she would shy away from everyone and just stay with the persons she was comfortable with, which could be counted with the fingers of one hand. She only socialized when she needed to when she was with the Malfoys, and at that time she was just Edonna Black, a lady of the House of Black. But now she was Lyra Potter, the Girl Who Lived. Seeing them all, she wondered why people were asking why she didn't like other people.

Sighing, Lyra stopped her wandering thoughts and looked back at the letter she had received during lunch. She had wondering when he would decide to officially step in her life, it seemed it was for today.

" _Miss Potter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and that you enjoyed your first week in Hogwarts._

 _I would like to officially introduce myself to you and have the pleasure of acquainting myself with you. I know for a fact that you have no classes this afternoon. I will wait for you in my office today at 3:00. We could enjoy some tea and biscuits for the occasion._

 _Best regards,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _PS: I find myself quite fond of licorice."_

After quietly casting a tempus, Lyra got up from her sit in the library and put her things back in her school bag before taking her leave of her housemates and making her way out of the library and to the Headmaster's office. She had previously asked an upper year how to go there and he had quickly drew her a map.

In front of the gargoyle that blocked the path to the Headmaster's office, Lyra shrugged in a why-not-way and said:

"Licorice." and saw the gargoyle move to let her pass.

At the top of the stairs, she saw an imposing door and knocked.

"Enter" said an elderly voice.

The young heiress took a deep breath and put her hand on the door handle.

 _May the game begin._


End file.
